1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to protecting an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device and method to prevent falling of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are easily lost by people. Once electronic devices have fallen out from pockets or bags of people, it may cause damage to the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device and method to prevent falling of the electronic device.